


Competition bring the worst out of you

by kurostrash



Category: South Park
Genre: Dancing, M/M, POV Second Person, References to the episode "You Got F'd in the A"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurostrash/pseuds/kurostrash
Summary: Seeing you dance is one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.





	Competition bring the worst out of you

**Author's Note:**

> hey,,,  
> i shouldn't post this since i haven't made it proofread or whatever and it may be full of mistakes since it's 6am but enjoy this rare ship hehe

When we were kids, I remember dancing was one of your favourite thing to do. We would stand in your room, while you were showing your “sweet moves” as you would call them. We always thought it was silly, but it suited you somehow. I am sorry that we used to make fun of you sometimes. But even if we mocked you, you would keep going. Even if you didn’t had an audience to watch you, you would always dance so seriously, putting your heart all into it.

Eventually, before we knew it you started dancing with others. We were too busy playing made up games, while you were out there, travelling the country to dance competitively. 

I would have never have thought that we’d dance together one day. It was all a coincidence, but in the end, I was glad you agreed. I still wonder how I forgot that you used to dance. But as you said it, I am a self-entered bastard right. In a way, I was glad I got douched, because I got to see you dancing once again. 

After the dance-off, you still wouldn’t dance since it happened again. Man, I remember that I had to convince you for so long before you accepted to dance again. I think it was about the fifth time, that you finally agreed to just, dance with me. 

I still remember the moment precisely. We were in your room, and you played a stupid pop song. I hated it, but seeing your little smile on your face couldn’t make me even ask you to change the song. Not after I struggled to have you dance with me. The first moves were so awkward. There was this distance between us, as if we never were that close together. I had been pretty shy, but you were the one breaking my walls, stepping in my personal space as if you owned it.   
I didn’t knew what to do at that time. Take your hands ? Sway in the same rhythm as you ? Look at you ? But you guided me, without laughing at me. As the music changed to a slower pace, you took my hands and placed them on your hips, and wrapped your arm around my waist. It surprised me, but your ocean eyes soothed me. You had a small smile, but the one that comforted me as you knew I was panicked. I never knew dancing could be that much fun until that day.

These dancing sessions had me really bothered at the time. It gave me mixed feelings.   
You used to come to our table, and talk to us. But once, you brought the dancing subject and I remember you leaving after it. Was it because of Kyle’s mean remark about that I would never dance with you, or Cartman’s joke about you being a faggot ? Or because I didn’t backed you up and shush you ?

I should have been sorry. I was sorry, but I never got the time to tell you. I didn’t told you.  
But it didn’t stopped you from dancing. Knowing this made me feel a bit better about it but it still made me wanna puke, thinking about you dancing. For someone else than me.

Once, one of your dancing competition was in South Park. I didn’t had to make up a bullshit excuse to drive four hour for a dance showoff. Not that I could have gone alone, as Kyle would always stick with me and somehow, Cartman and Kenny would be there too.   
But since it was in South Park, I could go alone. Somehow, I never had wanted to see that side of you. It was like seeing you, but not really you. As your feet clicked at the music’s rhythm, that smile of yours felt fake. It wasn’t genuine, warm as usual. It was crooked, as if you were dancing with the devil himself.  
Still, even if it felt off, I wanted to see you after your dance. The results weren’t here yet, but since you lost your shoe again and it threw you off, and blew off a good part of the backstage I figured you would feel bad.  
As I called your name, you turned around. You still had that crooked smile, and waved at me as if nothing happened earlier. It got me surprised, so I just made small talk and in the end, congratulated you. I wanted to say sorry for last time, but you left so fast. 

The end of the year hit me harder than I would never have thought. Maybe at that time, if I had studied earlier, and I would had time for practicing. Prom was coming, and I wanted to dance at least once with you before you flew off to whatever competition you had. I was happy for you, you kept winning all of them, but I knew that just meant that we would see each other less.  
On the said night of prom, I was alone in the back of the gymnasium. Wendy did a great job at decorating it. She mostly gave the orders, but you know her, she know how to manage people. She had asked me to go to prom with her and left me some time to think about it. Before I could even say no, in the end she said that it was better if she was alone. As she said, she had so much preparation going on, she couldn’t spare time for him. That got me surprised, but at the same time it didn’t felt right to waste her night if I wanted to dance with you and just you.   
I still wonder why you didn’t had anyone to go with. Was it because of your competitions ? Being an out of the closet gay ? I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that no one would ask you out. I never would have thought that you could have say no to your possible dates.  
You were at the other end of the gymnasium. Talking with some girls, you couldn’t believe how hard it was for me to gather the courage to talk to you. I even puked twice before even though I managed to not drink a single drop of alcohol. It only took me a beating from Kenny and a hissy fit from Kyle to finally make my way to you.   
It suddenly felt hot around me, and I couldn’t focus on anything but you. I was grateful that you asked the girl to leave right away. I remember that cheeky smile of yours that you gave me after I had to repeat three times if you would dance with me. It warmed my heart at that time, when you said yes and you dragged me to the dance floor.   
I was so nervous. I didn’t wanted to fuck up this whole moment with my awkward dance that my dad learned me. I couldn’t remember at that time the moves you showed me. My arms were trembling, but I think you noticed it too because you stopped the dance and cupped my face with your small but warm hands. You paralysed me, I got lost in your ocean eyes. I think you told me something but the music was so loud, I just could see your lips moving then twitching in a smile. 

I still don’t know if you loved me at that time, because I was sure I was in love with you since that moment.

After one slow dance, the beat got faster and neither of us were prepared for that kind of music. Sneaking out of the prom was one thing, but leaving the guys behind was another one. Even after apologising, they only forgave me after a week with a good old bucket of KFC.   
We took my car and drove to the lake. No one was there, it was so silent, perfect for you to put some music with your speaker. We could finally dance to our heart content, without feeling any judgmental stares, or annoying music. Even if some of your music weren’t my taste, we didn’t stop dancing, it was so much fun. That was a night I couldn’t forget, ever.

It was one of Token’s parties, the last one right after graduation. Somehow, we didn’t talk that much since prom, but I wanted to talk to you. Instead, Wendy was there. We sat somewhere in the garden, far from others. She would start talking about her future. I knew she could make her shot out of South Park, and I was glad for her since she deserved it. Then she asked me if I had someone, and I couldn’t answer right away. So she just got up, smiled at me, and told me good luck. Somehow, she had a sad look on her face and as I wanted to chase after her, you came.   
She no longer was the one to make my heart warm.

I wanted us to keep contact after we would part away. Even if I was just moving to Denver to continue my studies, you would keep travelling for competitions. It was never clear, but I knew you wouldn’t stay in that shit hole.   
But even calling and texting wasn’t enough. I just craved your touch, I wanted to see you, talk to you. Touch you. Dance with you. It was so hard to see videos of you without being there for you.   
So I saved enough money to take a flight and book a seat for the competition. Working while studying was hard, but I guess I couldn’t wait anymore. 

I didn’t told you, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted you to be surprised as I welcomed you backstage with a smile. I would have bought a bouquet but flowers were expensive so I only got a single rose. That was what the florist recommended me.   
You really didn’t changed from the last time I saw you dancing on stage. That cold and dead look was still there, as if you were on auto-pilot.   
But then, I guess the surprise fell through when we made eye contact. You stopped in your tracks, and once again, your shoe flew off. 

This time, luck wasn’t on our side.

It all went so fast. Your shoe broke one of the cable, making the whole ceiling on top of us fall. I remember shouting at you when I could see a light falling on top of your head. But the sound didn’t came out of my throat and it all went dark just after it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit messy, so i can explain better the ending if you want me to


End file.
